I Need You
by pudichakris
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP] "Aku akan menunggu selama apapun itu. Tapi aku harap penantianku padamu tidak lebih lama dari hal yang kutunggu datang bahkan sebelum bertemu denganmu." CHANBAEK , BOYXBOY, YAOI, HURT/COMFORT
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

* * *

Video Preview:

watch?v=Wra0cLzol0g

* * *

Hi, Chingu

Krisgi bawain cerita baru dengan Pairing Chanbaek yang yaoi. Ada yang request jadi Krisgi berusaha memenuhinya, semoga kalian suka

.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Others

.

Main Pairing:

Chanbaek

.

Rated:

T

.

Genre:

Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, School life, Drama

* * *

Sinopsis:

"Orang mengatakan ini padaku, jika ada seseorang mau menunggumu untuk mengikatnya, maka dia yang mengerti dirimu. Tapi aku menyesali kenyataan bahwa aku mempercayai kata-kata itu

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Suara teriakan para fans yang didominasi dengan suara gadis terdengar di depan gedung siaran IBC. Para penjaga sangat kualahan mengamankan stasiun siaran itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka seperti itu. Setelah mendapat berbagai info yang menyatakan bahwa idola mereka datang ke stasiun siaran itu.

Seperti apa sih idola para fans fanatik itu? Biar kuceritakan...

"ITU DIA PARK CHANYEOL!"

Semua fans mengerubungi mobil yang membawa orang bernama Park Chanyeol ini.

Ya, Park Chanyeol adalah seorang artis idola. Dia bisa menyanyi dan pandai berakting. Sudah hampir 10 tahun dia terjun di dunia ini, tapi fans nya terus bertambah.

Alasannya adalah wajah tampannya yang semakin terlihat gagah. Kepribadiannya yang lembut, dan hampir tidak pernah terkena scandal.

Chanyeol selalu sopan santun pada orang lain. Sehingga kedekatan Chanyeol dengan selebriti lain hanya dianggap sebagai sopan santun.

Kembali pada Chanyeol yang susah bergerak karena fansnya. Banyak yang ingin menyentuhnya dan itu benar-benar menghalangi jalannya.

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Chanyeol bisa siap-siap untuk siaran langsung kali ini. Banyak sekali persiapan untuk menjamu artis papan atas seperti Chanyeol. Walau Chanyeol selalu menolak di perlakukan istimewa.

Lampu, dan semua setting sudah siap. Waktupun sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Kamera terus menyorot kearah Chanyeol dan MC bergantian.

Diluar gedung, para fans yang tidak bisa ditampung di dalam Setia melihat sang idola dari layar preview luar gedung bersama-sama.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi. Anda sangat sopan dan baik hati pada siapapun, apa yang membuat anda bisa bersikap lembut setiap saat?"

MC mengajukan pertanyaan dan Chanyeol menghadap ke kamera siap menjawab. Chanyeol dikenal sebagai artis tanpa skript, jadi apapun jawabannya, pasti tidak pernah disangka dan membuat orang penasaran.

"Bukankah jika kita bersikap lembut, orang lain akan betah disamping kita? Aku hanya ingin orang yang kusayangi selalu betah di sampingku,"

Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Membuat para fans berteriak histeris, bahkan ada yang pingsan setelah melihat senyum Chanyeol.

"Begitu ya... apa ini berhubungan dengan percintaan anda?"

"Begitulah,"

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat hening gedung. Selama berkarir, Chanyeol tidak pernah diketahui memiliki kekasih dan segala bentuk scandal. Lalu apakah jawabannya kali ini mengklarifikasi bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang? Mengingat umur Chanyeol yang tidak muda lagi.

"Bisa kau ceritakan, Chanyeol-ssi? Kau punya kekasih sekarang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Membuat banyak orang yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi menyadari ekspresi Chanyeol yang berubah sedih, mereka tetap tenang menunggu.

"Apa tidak apa kukatakan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu, silahkan,"

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki orang yang kusukai. Kucintai. Dia adalah... Cinta pertamaku. Kekasih pertamaku, dan mungkin akan selalu di hatiku sampai akhir..."

Studio tenang, bahkan yang menonton live dari rumahpun juga tenang. Kru yang bertugas memutar iklan juga tidak bergerak.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mencoba bicara apa yang ingin ia sampaikan selama ini,

"Sebenarnya... dulu dia adalah kekasihku. Dari aku masih bukan apa-apa sampai Bahkan setelah jadi artis dia tetap kekasihku. Dia selalu mendukungku dengan ..."

"Aku pernah mendengar orang bilang padaku, bahwa ketika kita bertemu orang yang mau menunggu kita, maka orang itu adalah yang terbaik untuk kita. Tapi aku sangat menyesal membuatnya menunggu,"

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya sang MC

"Disaat aku ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa aku mencintainya dan hanya dialah yang kucintai, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan aku sebelum aku mengatakan maksudku," jawab Chanyeol.

Para fans masih tenang di tempat mereka. Tak ada kata hujatan atau kehebohan yang membuat gedung siaran menjadi kacau. Semuanya mendengarkan dan... memahami.

"Sayang sekali, jika dia menunggu sedikit lebih lama, pasti dia akan menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia,"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng dari ucapan sang MC.

"Tidak. Dia memang selalu menunggu, hanya saja dia menunggu sesuatu..."

"Yang lain."

* * *

"Respon para pemirsa sangat positif. Mereka terharu denganmu, selamat," ucap Suho ketika mereka sampai di mobil.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah,"

Suho melirik spion diatasnya. Chanyeol duduk diam menghadap jendela. Wajahnya terlihat senyuman tipis, tapi sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa... kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol berdehem.

"Hyung, aku jadi merindukannya. Ayo kita temui dia,"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

PESAN KRISGI

Anyeong Chingu deul

Ya Krisgi bawa cerita baru dengan staring Chanbaek Yaoi. Sebenarnya Krisgi agak bingung, apakah Yaoi itu bakal diterima pembaca, tapi karena ada orang yang request, jadi Krisgi usahakan untuk memenuhi, hehehe.

Jadi Krisgi sengaja bikin prolognya dulu, kalau responnya Bagus, Krisgi akan lanjutin, tapi kalau enggak aku hapus aja, jadi tolong vote dan comment nya ya, biar Krisgi tahu pendapat kalian.

Okay, see you on Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 1 : DO

**Chapter 2 : RE**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu. Mohon Saling menghargai karya masing-masing. Terima kasih.

* * *

Cast:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Kim Taeyeon as Byun Taeyeon

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Chanbaek

.

Genre: . life.

.

Jika Kalian tidak menyukai Pairing BoyxBoy dimohon untuk tidak membaca Fanfiction ini. Krisgi juga punya karya lain yang bukan BoyxBoy jika tidak keberatan untuk membacanya.

.

Rating:

T

—

* * *

Sinopsis:

" _Aku tidak percaya tentang cinta pertama yang tidak akan pernah bersatu. Kau cinta pertamaku dan aku selalu bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah music yang datang untuk mengisi bagian dari hidupku. Aku akan memastikannya sendiri bahwa kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku hingga akhir."_

 _-Park Chanyeol-_

" _Aku akan menunggu selama apapun itu. Tapi aku harap penantianku padamu tidak lebih lama dari hal yang kutunggu datang bahkan sebelum bertemu denganmu."_

 _-Byun Baekhyun-_

" _Jika aku memiliki kesempatan, aku ingin menukar hidupku. Aku ingin menggantikannya."_

 _-Byun Taeyeon-_

* * *

 _._

Happy Reading

.000.

* * *

 _Chanyeol 's Pov_

Apa yang kalian akan lakukan jika bertemu dengan penguntit? Ayolah aku masih trainee tapi aku sudah dikuntit?! Yang benar saja!

Sebenarnya aku ingin bersikap biasa saja, aku tidak mau besar kepala karena aku akan debut sebagai Idol, tapi ini sudah terjadi selama seminggu. Dia selalu menguntitku setiap aku pergi ke ke ruang musik SMA ku.

Dia juga akan diam-diam melihatku melatih kemampuan bermusikku.

Aku melihatnya bahkan sejak hari pertama. Dia adalah namja mungil yang biasa diganggu para siswa di sekolah ini. Wajahnya seperti perempuan, cantik? Tapi dia juga sangat ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa dia menguntit dengan ragu -ragu dan membuatnya berhasil ketahuan olehku.

Hari ini aku menangkap basah dia. Sekarang namja itu berdiri di depanku. Ia menunduk takut, tapi aku tahu kalau dia sedang menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya saling memainkan seperti sedang gelisah.

"Oke. Siapa tadi namamu?"

"B...Byun Ba...Baekhyun,"

Entah ada apa denganku, ia terlihat menggemaskan. aku rasanya ingin tertawa melihatnya ketakuatan seperti anak kelinci, tapi aku menahannya. Aku terus memasang wajah datar, membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa sikapku begini, atau apa aku tidak marah pada namja yang menguntitku ini? Jawabannya, Ya. Tentu aku marah. Tapi siapa yang bisa menahan amarah ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa namja ini terlalu lucu untuk dipermainkan?

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau menguntitku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Masih dengan suara beratku dengan nada mengintimidasi. Namja mungil itu terus memainkan jarinya gelisah. Aku bisa melihat bibir tipis itu hendak membuka dan akhirnya tertutup lagi selama beberapa kali.

Kuangkat tanganku, meletakkan tangan besarku pada dagu si mungil. Kuangkat kepala sang namja mungil.

Deg!

aku tidak akan berbohong bahwa Baekhyun emang terlihat sangat cantik saat ini. Wajahnya memunculkan semburat merah. Astaga! Apa dia benar seorang namja?

Kutatap manik mata Baekhyun yang terus bergerak gelisah mencoba menghindari mataku.

"Jawab Byun,"

Walau kepalanya masih kudonggakkan, tapi Baekhyun tetap menatap ke lantai. Bola matanya masih menghadap ke lantai. Dengan dengan ragu ia berusaha membuka mulutnya.

"Aku... tidak menguntit," jawabnya lirih.

"Ha! Lucu sekali, aku melihatmu sejak seminggu yang lalu,"

"Kau melihatku?!"

Baekhyun bersikap aneh dan gelagapan. Benar kataku bukan? Namja ini adalah penguntit, dan dia tidak bisa berbohong.

"Tentu, saja! Aku melihatmu mengikutiku sejak seminggu yang lalu,"

"Me...mengikuti?"

Kini mata puppy itu memberanikan diri menatap mataku. Pada saat itulah aku merasakan getaran aneh dalam rongga dadaku. Aku berdeham berusaha menormalkan pikiran... serta hatiku.

"Jadi... kau hanya melihatku... mengikutimu?"

Hanya?

"Hanya? Memang apa yang kaulakukan lagi?" Tanyaku semakin mengintimidasi.

Baekhyun langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Sangat menggemaskan di mataku.

"I..itu..."

"Apa?"

Kulihat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Dia semakin terlihat gelisah dan membuatku semakin ingin mengintimidasinya. Tiba-tiba tangannya menunjukkan sebuah arah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah itu dan...

'Sing~'

Baekhyun dengan kecepatan cahaya yang mungkin dimilikinya, lari saat aku megalihkan pandanganku tadi. Aku sedikit bingung namun tertawa setelahnya. Namja ini... baru saja kabur?

Aku mendudukan diriku di lantai. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah ketakutan dan gelisahnya. Matanya, bibirnya, poni yang menutupi dahinya. Semuanya menbuatku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

Seluruh badanku sangat lelah. Aku tidak masuk dua hari karena jadwal trainee ku. hanya tinggal dua bulan, aku akan debut sebagai boyband. Dan itu membuatku jarang ada di sekolah.

Jujur aku selalu memikirkan namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Setelah hari dimana ia kabur dariku, aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi karena trainee yang kulakukan.

Seperti biasa jam istirahat pertama kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruang musik untuk melatih kemampuanku. Tidak ada. Aku merasa sedikit hampa ketika namja itu tidak mengikutiku lagi.

Aku membuka pintu ruang musik dan seketika kudengar suara denting piano. Melodi yang sangat indah. Tak lama kemudian, ada suara orang sedang bernyanyi. Suara yang sangat indah. Suara...

kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearah piano. Seseorang duduk disanaa. Namja yang biasanya mengikutiku, ia duduk disana, memainkan jari lentiknya diatas piano, dan menyanyikan lagu dengan melodi yang sangat indah.

Ia terlihat sangat menghayatinya. Menutup matanya dan suaranya semakin menjiwai ketika sampai klimaks. bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Dan jika kalian tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku? Aku menemukan... cinta pertamaku.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku di kantin. Kenapa anak itu tidak ada? Kemarin setelah melihat penampilannya, aku tidak enak hati mengganggunya.

'BRAK!'

Aku menoleh ke samping. Terlihat seorang gadis sedang menggebrak meja di tengah ruangan kantin. Aku merasa asing dengan wajah itu, tapi kuakui dia gadis yang cool. Buktinya gadis itu berani menggebrak meja orang lain di tengah kantin dan menjadi Apalagi yang duduk di meja itu adalah senior kelas 3.

"Ah! Byun Taeyeon. Sudah selesai dengan scorsing mu?"

Ah! Aku ingat sekarang. Aku pernah mendengar cerita saudara kembar yang sangat berbeda. Yang satu perempuan dan laki-laki. Aku tahu orang itu Baekhyun karena setiap mereka mengerjai namja itu, mereka selalu menyebut nama kakak kembarnya. Jadi ini yang namanya Byun Taeyeon.

'PLAK!'

Semua menatap gadis itu tidak percaya, apalagi aku. Aku yang harus trainee sehingga harus rela jarang masuk sekolah, jadi aku tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah.

"Yak! Berani-beraninya kau! Kau mau dapat scors lagi?!"

"Apa yang lakukan pada adikku, brengsek?!" Ucapnya geram.

Wajah putih gadis itu memerah. Mengingatkanku pada wajah Baekhyun saat aku menangkap basah namja itu kemarin. Kuperhatikan wajah mereka sangat mirip. Bahkan mungkin jika Baekhyun memanjangkan rambut, namja itu akan susah dibedakan dengan Taeyeon.

Tapi hawa mereka beda. Hawa Baekhyun yang kurasakan sangat lemah. Dia mungil, imut, menggemaskan, pendiam dan lemah. Hawa di sekelilingnya juga terasa kalem. sedangkan gadis ini berwatak keras dan...pokoknya menakutkan. Sangat berbeda.

'Bugh'

Terlalu lama larut dalam pikiranku, sampai aku mengabaikan tontonan di depanku. Aku kembali harus membuka seluruh anggota wajahku seperti mata hidung mulut selebar-lebarnya karena baru saja Taeyeon membanting senior itu. Mungkin senior itu menyulut emosi Taeyeon dan berakhirlah namja itu tersengkur di lantai. Teman-teman senior itu langsung bergerak membantu, dan kupahami bahwa yang dibanting Taeyeon adalah bos para senior.

"Kalau cuma sama kalian yang kekuatannya di uang, aku tidak takut! Karena kalian-"

Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan merendahkan dirinya sejajar dengan namja yang di bantingnya tadi. Senyum licik tercetak di wajahnya.

"Sangat rendah,"

Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Sebelumnya gadis itu mampir sebentar mengambil roti dan membayarnya. Kukira gadis preman itu hanya akan memalak. Tapi ternyata tidak. Lagipula kalau ia datang membela Baekhyun, bukankah berarti dia orang baik?

Aku terdiam... BAEKHYUN! Iya aku kan mencari Baekhyun. Dan Taeyeon tadi... apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Aku takut berhadapan dengan ahli... kungfu?karate? Silat? Pokoknya terserah yang penting dia pintar berkelahi itu.

Tapi tak apa, aku harus mengetahui dimana Baekhyun. Aku harus tahu juga seberapa perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Apakah ini rasa suka atau hanya rasa kagum? tapi hal ini tidak pernah mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia adalah Cinta pertama, ya...walaupun namja aku tak peduli. Tapi dia satu-satunya yang membuatku terpesona, bahkan aku tidak pernah merasakan ini saat aku melihat artis atau siapapun yang membuat orang lain heboh. Hanya Baekhyun... Baekhyun yang membuat jantungku berpesta di dalam.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mengejar gadis itu. Melupakan latihanku dan mengejar Taeyeon. Aku melihatnya menaiki tangga dan aku mengikutinya. Atap! Pasti dia tidak punya teman, jadi dia pasti pergi keatap. Dengan hati-hati aku mengikutinya dan benar atap adalah tujuannya.

Gadis itu berjalan kearah dekat pembatas. Mendudukkan dirinya dan mendogak keatas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu tapi sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiranku.

'Hiks'

Semakin aku mendekat aku bisa mendengar suara itu. Suara isakan. Tentu, walaupun dia adalah gadis yang tangguh, tapi aku yakin gadis itu juga memiliki sisi lemah. Bagaimanapun juga di tetap perempuan.

Kuberanikan diri mendekatinya dan menjulurkan tanganku mengusap punggungnya. Aku bisa merasakan badan gadis itu terlonjak. Ia menghapus air mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dengan tatapan marah.

"Mau apa kau?!"

Begitulah. Orang yang lemah akan terlihat sangat kuat karena mereka melindungi diri mereka dengan tidak terlihat lemah.

"Menangislah kalau itu bisa membuatmu tenang. Tidak ada orang disini,"

"Jadi kau bukan orang?"

"Anggap saja aku malaikat tampan yang baik hati,"

Kutunjukan cengiranku padanya. Berusaha membuat gadis itu tertawa dan berhasil. Walaupun gadis itu tidak terbahak - bahak, tapi Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum tipis. Kulihat dia menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan. Sepertinya ia menerima kehadiranku jadi aku beranikan diri duduk di depannya.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja tahu tentangmu tadi saat kau malakukan sumo di kantin..."

"SUMO?!" Putus Taeyeon.

"karena kau membantingnya, aku memutuskan bahwa itu adalah sumo."

"Itu bela diri, kau kuping caplang! Memang badanku sebesar apa dibilang sumo, idiot!"

Kulihat Taeyeon mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Aku juga berperang dengan diriku sendiri, kau tahu? Aku tidak tahu teknik apa yang kau gunakan. Kungfu? Karate? Silat? Atau apa jadi aku memutuskan sumo,"

"Daebak! Kau benar-benar bodoh,"

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat gadis itu sedikit tertawa. Ya sedikit dan cepat. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Jadi mau apa kau menemuiku?"

Kini aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah yang sama dengan Taeyeon. Sebuah langit biru dengan awan yang membentuk pola Indah. Entah kenapa ini membuatku...

"Melihat awan ini, aku jadi ingat Baekhyun,"

Aku bisa merasakan gerakan kepalanya mengahadapku. Jadi aku ikut menoleh dan tersenyum lalu menghadap ke depan lagi.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya bermain musik. Awalnya kukira dia stalker yang mengikutiku ke ruang musik, tapi setelah aku tidak masuk tiga hari itu, aku dikejutkan oleh sesuat

Aku kembali terkekeh mengingat kebodohan dan kepercayaan diriku yang tinggi yang membuatku salah sangka pada namja mungil itu.

"Dia... mungkin saja sedang menungguku selesai bermain musik dan juga ingin melakukannya. Tapi aku yang tidak pengertian terus memainkan musik tanpa berhenti tidak membuatnya memiliki kesempatan,"

Ya. Sebenarnya aku tahu sejak awal kalau dia ada disana. Melihatku. Itu membuatku berusaha menunjukkan yang terbaik. Walaupun latihan, tapi ada yang sedang melihatku. Dan ia yang melakukan itu terus membuatku senang dan beranggapan bahwa namja itu menyukai apa yang kulakukan.

"Tapi kemarin... aku mendengarnya. Suara yang membuatku merasa damai dan tenang selama 17 tahun aku hidup..."

Aku menoleh melihat Taeyeon yang masih mendengarkan aku.

"Kurasa aku jatuh Cinta pada adikmu,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

PESAN KRISGI

Sebenarnya Chapter 1 : DO ini sudah di Publish di Wattpad, tapi mungkin Krisgi lupa meng-uploadnya di

Mohon Maaf

Terima kasih karena sudah menunggu dan mendukung karya Krisgi. Mohon Review jadi Krisgi tahu apa pendapat Reader-Nim tentang karya Krisgi

Terima kasih Banyak


	3. Chapter 2 : RE

**Chapter 2 : RE**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu. Mohon Saling menghargai karya masing-masing. Terima kasih.

* * *

Cast:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Kim Taeyeon as Byun Taeyeon

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Chanbaek

.

Genre: . life.

.

Jika Kalian tidak menyukai Pairing BoyxBoy dimohon untuk tidak membaca Fanfiction ini. Krisgi juga punya karya lain yang bukan BoyxBoy jika tidak keberatan untuk membacanya.

.

Rating:

T

—

* * *

Sinopsis:

" _Aku tidak percaya tentang cinta pertama yang tidak akan pernah bersatu. Kau cinta pertamaku dan aku selalu bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah music yang datang untuk mengisi bagian dari hidupku. Aku akan memastikannya sendiri bahwa kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku hingga akhir."_

 _-Park Chanyeol-_

" _Aku akan menunggu selama apapun itu. Tapi aku harap penantianku padamu tidak lebih lama dari hal yang kutunggu datang bahkan sebelum bertemu denganmu."_

 _-Byun Baekhyun-_

" _Jika aku memiliki kesempatan, aku ingin menukar hidupku. Aku ingin menggantikannya."_

 _-Byun Taeyeon-_

* * *

 _._

Happy Reading

.000.

* * *

"Masuklah,"

Chanyeol menatap diam pintu yang baru saja dibuka gadis itu. Taeyeon mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Chanyeol yang masih diam disana.

"Wae?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Apa orangtuamu ada di rumah?"

Chanyeol menatap Taeyeon ragu.

"Orangtuaku bekerja di Jepang, mungkin pulang 6 bulan lagi?"

Taeyeon menggedikkan pundaknya.

"Aiish! Bilang dari tadi. Kau tahu jantungku hampir meledak rasanya bertemu dengan calon mertua,"

Taeyeon melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati Chanyeol.

PLETAK!

"YA!"

"Aku yang harusnya bicara seperti itu. Berani-beraninya kau memanggil orangtuaku calon mertua,"

"Mereka orangtua Baekhyun, tentu mereka bisa menjadi calon mertuaku,"

PLETAK!

"Ya! Aku bisa bodoh jika kau memukulku. Asal kau tahu tenagamu sangat besar,"

"Kau sudah bodoh, idiot! Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Haaah!"

Taeyeon memasang wajah sebal dan mendengus kasar. Chanyeol measih mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Taeyeon. Jujur, walaupun berupa jitakan, namun rasanya seperti ditimba batu. Sangat menyekitkan.

"Kau ini perempuan. Seharusnya kau bersikap lemah lembut. Kurasa saat di rahim Ibumu kalian tertukar. Seharusnya kau lahir sebagai Baekhyun yang laki-laki dan Baekhyun menjadi perempuan pasti sangat manis da-"

"Aku juga berharap bisa menukar hidupku dengannya,"

Chanyeol menghentikan khayalan tentang wajah cantik Baekhyun ketika Taeyeon memutus kalimatnya. Wajah itu lagi. Wajah sedih Taeyeon seperti yang ia lihat diatap.

"Ya! Wae? Apa aku salah bicara?"

Chanyeol memandang Taeyeon Khawatir. Taeyeon menghela nafasnya kasar dan kembali menghadap Chanyeol. Menjitaknya kembali.

"Ya!"

"Mau masuk tidak? Kalau tidak kutinggal!"

Taeyeon berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol di luar. Chanyeol segera mengejar taeyeon dan ikut masuk ke apartemen itu. Apartemen itu terlihat bersih dan rapi. Sangat nyaman dan pas ditinggali dua orang.

"Aku bersumpah akan menuntutmu jika menjitakku sekali lagi. Kau tahu aku adalah calon Idola Korea,"

"Bermimpilah terus!"

"Noona?"

Kedua orang yang bertengkar di depan pintu itu terdiam mendengar suara lembut yang pastinya suara Baekhyun. Taeyeon segera melepas sepatu dan berlari melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri di Minibar dapur dengan air ditangannya.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang istirahat saja!"

Taeyeon mendekati Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi namja yang tingginya tak jauh beda itu. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan menurunkan tangan Taeyeon.

"Noona, tenang saja demamku sudah turun. Aku hanya haus,"

Taeyeon tetap memarahi Baekhyun yang turun padahal seingat Taeyeon, ia sudah meletakkan botol minum besar dan gelas disamping kasur, namun Baekhyun berkilah bahwa minuman itu sudah habis sambil menatap kearah pintu.

"Apa kau membawa temanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Baekhyun tahu mereka berdua tidak beruntung mengenai teman. Hampir seluruh murid di sekolah tidak mau berteman dengan mereka berdua, jadi mendengar suara keributan dari pintu tadi, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Taeyeon membawa teman dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Ah, dia? Bukan temanku, tapi temanmu,"

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, namun segera membolakan matanya melihat siapa yang berjalan dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Ada apa dengan matamu?"

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat ketika namja tinggi berjalan cepat kearahnya. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun untuk mengangkat wajah namja mungil itu dan tangan satunya mengusap lembut matanya. namun mata Chanyeol kembali membulat melihat bibir Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu juga?"

"Itulah kenapa aku membanting namja jelek itu. Dia memukuli Baekhyun kemarin dan membuatnya demam semalam," ucap Taeyeon dengan nada sebal.

"Kau… membanting Yunho Sunbaenim?"

Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon tidak percaya. Taeyeon hanya menggedikkan bahu tidak peduli dan membuat baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Taeyeon! Mereka bisa menyakitimu! Kau ini se-"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Jika aku tahu mereka melakukan ini padamu, aku pasti akan membantu Taeyeon member sunbae itu pelajaran,"

Tatapan marah Baekhyun ke Taeyeon beralih ke Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung lagi, hanya dipihak Baekhyun.

"Kau…?"

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. Tentu Baekhyun bingung kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba padahal mereka masih belum menyelesaikan masalah tentang tuduhan 'penguntit'.

"Bodoh!"

Suara Taeyeon memancing emosi Chanyeol. Gadis itu menggedikkan bahu dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur dengan air ditangannya. Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Ah… iya. Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku menuduhmu sebagai penguntit di ruang musik, kau ingat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan masih dengan wajah tidak mengertinya.

"Aku sadar ternyata kau tidak menguntitku, tapi kau juga ingin main piano itukan? Maafkan aku karena tidak tahu dan tidak member kesempatanmu untuk bermain piano,"

"A..Apa-"

"Aku mendengarmu bermain piano dan bernyanyi beberapa hari yang lalu dan itu sangat luar biasa! Permainanmu bagus dan suara sangat luar biasa,"

Baekhyun memang terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol mendengarnya bernyanyi, tapi perasaan itu kalah dengan rasa malunya mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Hatinya sangat bahagia sampai pipinya memerah.

"Kau seharusnya mendaftar sebagai penyanyi, Baek. Kau bisa menjadi musisi yang hebat,"

"A…aku tidak sehebat itu,"

Pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah dengan semua pujian Chanyeol. Ia memang senang mendengarnya, namun ia juga merasa pujian itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Jika kau mendengarnya dengan telingaku, kau pasti mengerti. Aku ini terlahir untuk menjadi musisi hebat, jadi aku juga bisa mendeteksi calon musisi hebat,"

Senyum Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun berpesta di dalam, entah kenapa. Padahal yang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau akan disini sampai makan malam? Aku akan memesan makanan,"

Suara Taeyeon membuat dua orang di dapur berpaling. Hal itu membuat baekhyun sedikit menghela nafas lega dan menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan membuka kulkas keluarga Byun. Di dalamnya ada cukup banyak bahan makanan instan dan sayuran.

"Kalian punya banyak bahan makanan, kenapa harus memesan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, biasanya Baekhyun yang memasak, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya memasak karena ia masih belum sehat,"

Baekhyun hendak melayangkan protes, namun tatapan Taeyeon membuat namja itu bungkam. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih sanggup untuk memasak, tapi biarlah daripada Taeyeon mengomelinya terus.

"Lalu kau?"

Taeyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol. Tangannya menyilang didepan dada dan menatap angkuh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau lihat noda hitam di atas kompor itu? Kemarin aku hampir membakar apartemen ini. Asal kau tahu teknik memasakku tidak bisa digunakan di dapur kecil,"

Chanyeol berbalik kearah kompor. Memang di tembok terdapat noda hitam yang cukup lebar. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Dalam pikirannya Taeyeon sedang memasak makanan yang membuat api berkobar seperti di TV. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taeyeon masih dengan keenyitan di dahinya.

"Memang apa yang kau masak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia ingin merebus air untuk teh," cicit Baekhyun.

"Pffft!"

Mendengar Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya keluar. Ia menatap Taeyeon remeh dan membuat gadis itu melempar kotak tisu kearah Chanyeol walaupun meleset.

"Sudahlah. Daripada memesan makanan, lebih baik aku yang memasak. Bahan makanan kalian terlalu sayang jika tidak digunakan. Hitung-hitung sebagai pengganti aku yang menjenguk Baekhyun tanpa membawa apapun,"

"Kau bisa masak?" Selidik Taeyeon.

"Tenang saja. Bahkan saat aku merebus air diusiaku 5 tahun, aku tidak membakar dapur rumahku,"

Baekhyun ikut tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Taeyeon sebal, tapi melihat tawa Baekhyun ia tahan amarahnya untuk membanting tiang itu.

"Lebih baik kau harus membuatnya dengan enak karena aku sangat sensitive dengan makanan yang kumakan,"

Setelah melontarkan kalimat itu, Taeyeon pergi meninggalkan dapur. Chanyeol segera berbalik dan membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang bisa ia masak.

"A…apa… ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

Cicitan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berbalik. Baekhyun sedang menatap kearahnya, tapi saat Chanyeol berbalik, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol berjalan kesisi minibar yang lain dan mengambil kursi tinggi masuk kedalam dapur. Menariknya ke sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat kursi disebelahnya hanya bisa mengerjap bingung sampai tubuhnya diangkat oleh lengan kuat Chanyeol duduk disana.

"Ap-"

"Temani aku, itu sangat membantuku,"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan Baekhyun kembali memerah. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Em… a.."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya berusaha bertanya sesuatu tapi terlalu gugup karena ditatap oleh Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Aku… tidak tahu harus memanggilmu apa,"

Cicitan Baekhyun sangat lirih hampir tidak terdengar, apalagi karena namja mungil itu menunduk. Tapi beruntunglah Chanyeol memiliki telinga lebar dengan kemampuan pendengaran yang cukup baik sehingga namja tinggi itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun memberanikan mengangkat kepalanya. Chanyeol masih tersenyum membuat baekhyun menyadari bahwa namja di depannya memiliki lesung pipit dan dengan jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah yang tampan itu.

"Atau jika kau ingin memanggilku Oppa, aku akan lebih senang,"

Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia tahu bermaksud menghina itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat tangan Chanyeol mencubit pipi itu gemas dan tentunya mendapat dorongan lagi dari Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau ingin Oppa memasak apa?"

"Chanyeol! Berhenti menggodaku,"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang cemberut tapi dengan pipinya yang memerah karena cubitannya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun. Membuat namja mungil itu menahan nafasnya sesaat.

"Katakan, Baek. Apa kau merasa sakit ketika menelan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun yang merasa gugup hanya menggeleng kecil sambil menunduk. Chanyeol menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak nasi,"

Chanyeol berbali setelah membuat wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah karena usapan tangan Chanyeol di kepalanya.

* * *

.ooo.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan pelan melewati lorong sekolahnya. Sejak hari dimana Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya, Baekhyun ingin mencoba berbicara dengan Chanyeol di sekolah. Namun Chanyeol sudah dua hari tidak masuk yang Baekhyun dengar namja itu sibuk melakukan Trainee. Baekhyun meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak meminta nomor ponsel Chanyeol untuk menghubunginya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu itu perlahan dan menatap sekitar. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang, Baekhyun berjalan kearah atas panggung dan duduk di depan piano.

"Disinilah saat itu aku duduk dan mendengarmu,"

Baekhyun yang akan memulai permainannya terkejut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol duduk di barisan tengah kursi penonton. Tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun segera berdiri dengan tatapan yang terkunci pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun sambil turun dari kursi penonton. Namja itu berjalan kearah panggung dan berhenti di depan Piano. Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terpisah oleh piano.

"Ti…tidak,"

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya dan menyunggingkan senyum menggoda Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu bisa merasakan panas di area pipinya.

"Aku bilang tidak!" ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku merindukanmu. Aku bahkan meruntuki kebodohanku karena tidak meminta nomor ponselmu,"

Chanyeol tetap menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengluarkan ponselnya dari saku blazer nya dan memberikannya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar sebelum gadis itu meraih ponsel itu. Mengerti apa yang diminta Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai mengetik nomornya dan mengembalikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Yak! Sekarang aku minta lagu yang lembut. Dua hari ini terus latihan dan kurang tidur dan aku rasa suaramu bisa membuatku tenang dan tertidur.

Chanyeol melepas blazernya dan melipatnya. Ia letakkan di lantai samping piano dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Menjadikan blazernya sebagai bantal.

"Jika kau tidur disini, badanmu bisa sakit,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol khawatir. Chanyeol melihat wajah khawatir Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tapi hanya disini aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan piano itu. Jangan pedulikan aku dan bermainlah. Lagu yang menenangkan,"

Mendengar Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali duduk di kursi depan piano. Menghela nafasnya dan mulai menekan tuts piano.

 _ **(Kyuhyun – Hope Is a Dream That Never Sleep)**_

Mendengar suara Baekhyun lagi dengan piano itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Perlahan matanya mulai tertutup. Ia sangat lelah karena tuntutan perusahaan yang ingin mendebutkan Chanyeol. Mendengar suara Baekhyun membuat namja itu lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Baekhyun terus bermain piano dan bernyanyi. Entah kenapa ia memilih lagu ini, tapi ini seperti harapan bagi Baekhyun. Berharap bahwa pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol akan membawanya menuju kebahagiaan karena entah kenapa, Baekhyun nyaman berada di dekat Chanyeol. Walau belum mengenal lama, lama Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan aman berada di dekat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus bernyanyi sambil menutup matanya. menghayati perasaan yang terdapat pada lagu dengan suara yang lembut seperti permintaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat lagunya sudah berakhir. Ia menoleh ke lantai disampingnya. Disana Chanyeol sudah menutup matanya dan nafas yang berhembus teratur.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjongkok di samping Chanyeol. Menatap wajah tampan itu dari dekat. Jari lentiknya mulai terangkat untuk mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah,"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan tenang. Ia suka mengamati wajah tampan itu dan mengelus rambut Chanyeol yang lembut juga masuk ke daftar hal yang ia sukai. Tatapan Baekhyun melembut dengan senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantu meringankan rasa lelahmu? Apa… aku bisa menjadi sandaranmu?"

Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri. Tangannya turun menuju wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat lelah.

'GREP'

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Melihat tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Perlahan mata itu terbuka dan langsung mengunci tatapan Baekhyun. Saat itu juga Baekhyun merasa Jantungnya berlomba dan darahnya menuju kepipinya.

"A..Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan rasa bersalah. Padahal Chanyeol kesulitan tidur tapi karena ulah tangannya membuat Chanyeol terbangun.

"Lalu, maukah kau jadi tempat bersandarku?"

Baekhyun kembali menegang. Chanyeol tidak tidur sejak tadi. Chanyeol mendengar perkataannya barusan dan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Kau… tidak tidur,"

"Sejujurnya aku sudah tertidur, tapi terbangun lagi merasakan rambutku dielus dengan lembut. Itu membuatku sangat nyaman,"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Tangannya masih menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

"Katakan Baekhyun. Apa aku bisa mengandalkanmu sebagai tempat bersandarku?"

Chanyeol bergerak mendudukkan dirinya. Membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya jongkok ikut duduk. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin selalu bisa bersandar padamu,"

Mata Chanyeol mengunci mata baekhyun. Disana namja itu memancarkan tatapan penuh perasaan pada baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Tatapan Chanyeol yang membuatnya terlena. Membuatnya tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan yang tumbuh dalam dirinya.

"Lalu… apakah aku bisa memintamu menjadi sumber kekuatanku?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun. Merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya. Ia merasa bahagia. Perlahan ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Tentu aku akan melindungimu dan menjadi kekuatanmu,"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol di wajahnya. Suara berat Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya terlena. Hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa bibir mereka sudah saling menempel. Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan yang Chanyeol berikan. Gerakan Chanyeol yang lembut membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti hal yang berharga dan harus dijaga dengan kelembutan.

Perlahan tautan bibir itu terlepas. Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan lagi sambil Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Hanya sebentar dan melepasnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

PESAN KRISGI

Krisgi merasa bersalah sama Fanfiction ini karena sangat terbengkalai dan lama sekali tidak di update walaupun semua Fanfiction Krisgi lama sekali tidak di Update karena kesibukan Krisgi, tapi sekarang Krisgi akan berusaha untuk Update secepat yang Krisgi bisa. Mohon dukungannya.

Terima Kasih untuk Reader-nim yang menunggu dan mendukung karya Krisgi ini. Dukungan kalian adalah semangat Krisgi untuk menulis. Krisgi juga ingin kalian ikut terlibat dalam cerita, jika kalian ingin memberikan Krisgi tebakan, saran, atau yang lainnya Krisgi akan sangat menghargai itu. Mohon Reviewnya ya Reader-nim

Terima kasih

NB : Untuk fanfiction lain, Krisgi juga akan berusaha cepat update, tapi mungkin ada jangka waktu karena peraaan dalam cerita berbeda-beda. Jadi Krisgi harus mencoba membagi perasaan itu

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak


	4. Chapter 3 : MI

**Chapter 3 : MI**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu. Mohon Saling menghargai karya masing-masing. Terima kasih.

* * *

Cast:

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Kim Taeyeon as Byun Taeyeon

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Chanbaek

.

Genre: . life.

.

Jika Kalian tidak menyukai Pairing BoyxBoy dimohon untuk tidak membaca Fanfiction ini. Krisgi juga punya karya lain yang bukan BoyxBoy jika tidak keberatan untuk membacanya.

.

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

" _Aku tidak percaya tentang cinta pertama yang tidak akan pernah bersatu. Kau cinta pertamaku dan aku selalu bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah music yang datang untuk mengisi bagian dari hidupku. Aku akan memastikannya sendiri bahwa kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku hingga akhir."_

 _-Park Chanyeol-_

" _Aku akan menunggu selama apapun itu. Tapi aku harap penantianku padamu tidak lebih lama dari hal yang kutunggu datang bahkan sebelum bertemu denganmu."_

 _-Byun Baekhyun-_

" _Jika aku memiliki kesempatan, aku ingin menukar hidupku. Aku ingin menggantikannya."_

 _-Byun Taeyeon-_

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Suara nyanyian Chanyeol memenuhi ruang musik. Suara berat yang bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta padanya. Diiringi gitar, Chanyeol berlatih dengan giat.

'ceklek'

Seorang namja berwajah manis membuka pintu dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang begitu menghayati aktivitas nya. Perlahan namja itu masuk dan mengendap-endap mendekati Chanyeol. Mendengarkan suara namja yang ia sukai membuat hatinya bahagia. Baekhyun menutup mata menikmati alunan musik.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bisa merasakan suara musiknya berhenti. Saat ia hendak membuka tangannya, sebuh tangan mengelus lembut pipinya. Niat untuk membuka mata terganti dengan rasa nyaman sentuhan itu.

"Buka matamu, Baek. Aku suka matamu yang indah itu,"

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Di depannya mata Chanyeol sangat dekat dengannya. Hal itu membuat Bekhyun hampir teriak jika bibir Chanyeol tidak membungkam bibirnya. Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah dengan senyumnya yang sangat tampan.

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang memerah itu. Itu sangat menggemaskan,"

Baekhyun segera memegangi pipinya, ya sangat panas. Ia segera memukuli Chanyeol yang membuatnya sangat malu. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh merasakan pukulan Baekhyun yang tak ada tenaganya sama sekali. Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan untuk tidak digoda.

"JA! Kita lihat apa yang dibawa kekasihku ini?"

Setelah Baekhyun puas memukul Chanyeol, ia mengangkat kotak bekal di sampingnya. Membuka dua kotak bekal itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Nasi, telur gulung, bulgogi, dan salad sayur adalah menu makan siang mereka hari ini.

Sejak mereka berkencan, Baekhyun mulai menemani Chanyeol latihan sambil membawa bekal. Ia tahu Chanyeol makan dengan tidak teratur selama Trainee karena jadwal yang semakin lama semakin padat. Baekhyun selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan selama Chanyeol bisa berangkat sekolah makan bersama seperti ini, hitung-hitung sambil berkencan.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa berkencan diluar dengan Chanyeol, apalagi bocoran perusahaan tentang debutnya Chanyeol mulai menguar. Sebenarnya Chanyeol berulang kali mengajak Baekhyun keluar di waktu senggangnya. Namja itu tidak keberatan untuk tidak merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Kontrak tanda tangan milik Chanyeol ia minta tak ada larangan berpacaran. Karena ancaman kehilangan calon artis berbakat mereka akhirnya perusahaan mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol.

Walau Baekhyun tahu hal itu, ia tetap meminta Chanyeol merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Dengan alasan Baekhyun tidak ingin disorot. Kenyataan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah juga karena bisa saja Baekhyun menjadi korban fans nya nanti. Ia menghormati keputusan Baekhyun walaupun kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi penghambat cita-cita Chanyeol.

Mereka memang merahasiakan hubungan mereka, tetapi mereka tetap bersikap dekat di sekolah. Sebenarnya hal itu membuat murid-murid lain dan bergosip bahwa Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun karena berkencan dengan Taeyeon. Tentu gossip itu tidak bertahan lama mengingat temperamen Taeyeon yang tidak terima digosipkan dengan namja tiang, katanya.

"Eum…. Aku pasti akan selalu ingin pulang dari bekerja kelak untuk makan masakanmu,"

Chanyeol memamerkan senyum dengan giginya yang rapi. Baekhyun hanya bisa memerah mendengar ungkapan Chanyeol. Hal yang Chanyeol sukai, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena menahan malu. Itu membuatnya sangat gemas pada Baekhyun. Tidak ada satu detikpun ia tidak bersyukur bisa menjadi kekasih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya member tanda Baekhyun untuk menyuapinya. Walaupun malu, akhirnya Baekhyun menata nasi dan lauk di atas sendoknya dan menyuapi Chanyeol. Dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia, Chanyeol menyantap pemberian Baekhyun.

Mereka merasa bahagia bisa berduaan seperti ini, ya walaupun terkadang Taeyeon menemui mereka disini hanya sekedar menggoda. Sebenarnya Taeyeon hanya ingin melihat senyum kebahagiaan Baekhyun selama bersama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa kau sangat lelah?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tentu saja, jadi beri aku pelukan,"

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya sangat erat sampai membuat Baekhyun merasa tulang-tulangnya remuk. Setelah Chanyeol melepasnya, Baekhyun segera memukul Chanyeol pelan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus berlatih lebih giat lagi karena minggu depan aku sudah diberi waktu khusus untuk mempersiapkan kelulusanku. Supaya aku tidak tertinggal terlalu jauh dengan member yang lain,"

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya. Chanyeol dan grup nya akan debut setelah Chanyeol lulus dari SMA sebagai Boyband beranggotakan 6 orang. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan studinya di universitas, Chanyeol tetap akan kuliah di jurursan music. Karena itu juga membuat citranya baik di mata masyarakat dan bisa sejalur dengan profesinya.

Baekhyun meringkuk mendekati Chanyeol. Memeluk namja tinggi itu berharap ia bisa memberikan kenyamanan dan kelembutan.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau adalah namja yang hebat,"

Chanyeol membalas perlakuan Baekhyun dengan mengelus lembut surai Baekhyun. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada namja mungil itu.

"Karena itu kau harus terus bersamaku, Baek. Jika kau tak ada aku tak akan memiliki tempat bersandar dan membuatku lelah,"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun yang mengangguk pelan. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Baek, berjanjilah. Berjanjilah untuk selalu menungguku sampai aku cukup kuat untuk melindungimu. Sampai aku bisa melindungimu aku ingin kau terus berada disampingku,"

Wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi yang tulus menatap Baekhyun. Walaupun ragu, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Tersenyum dan kembali mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun.

 _"Aku akan menunggumu selama Tuhan mengizinkanku,"_

* * *

.000.

* * *

Hari dimana Chanyeol akan terus berangkat sekolah tiba. Chanyeol mulai diberi waktu untuk konsentrasi pada studinya. Hal ini tak disia-siakan namja itu. Ia serius mendengarkan pelajaran dengan semangat. Walaupun berbeda kelas dengan Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit sedih.

Chanyeol akan belajar dikelas dari pagi sampai siang. Lalu makan siang bersama Baekhyun di tempat mereka biasa. Setelah itu Chanyeol akan belajar lagi di kelasnya. Mereka bertiga akan pulang bersama ke apartemen Baekhyun dan belajar sambil bersantai disana. Selesai makan malam, mereka akan berangkat lagi untuk kelas malam mereka.

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang melepas blazer nya dan meletakkannya diatas sofa Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang di dapur mengambil minuman dan camilan. Chanyeol segera membuka bukunya lagi dan duduk di lantai. Tak lama ia melihat Baekhyun yang datang dengan nampannya. Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat isi nampan itu.

"Kenapa hanya dua?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah… itu…"

'ceklek'

Mereka beralih pada pintu kamar Taeyeon yang terbuka. Gadis itu sudah tak memakai seragam sekolahnya lagi. Taeyeon mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket hitam miliknya. Rambutnya diikat kuda.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hari ini tidak ada kelas malam, Park Chanyeol. Jadi biarkan aku berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana Seoul yang menyegarkan,"

Chanyeol bergedik ngeri melihat kelakuan Taeyeon yang aneh hari ini. Ia yakin taeyeon sedang sakit hari ini. Namun bisikan Baekhyun bahwa Taeyeon akan pergi berkencan membuat Chanyeol mengerti situasi sekarang.

"Ya! Harusnya seorang gadis yang berkencan menggunakan rok yang manis dengan dandanan. Bagaimana jika namja itu takut setelah dandananmu itu,"

"Em… Chanyeol. Pacarnya murid SMA Putri Kyungwon,"

Bisik Baekhyun lagi setelah melihat tatapan mengerikan Taeyeonpada kekasihnya. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara mengerti. Ia kembali menatap Taeyeon dan mengangkat kedua Ibu jarinya.

"Wah! Kau sangat keren. Aku yakin gadis itu akan terpesona melihatmu,"

Taeyeon berdecih mendengar Chanyeol yang sok memujinya. Gadis itu segera meninggalkan ruang tamu dan keluar dari apartemen. Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dandanan Taeyeon? Apa aku perlu memakai baju seperti itu saat kita berkencan nanti?" Tanya Chanyeol semangat.

"Lalu apa aku menggunakan rok dan makeup?"

"Itu ide bagus! Kau akan terlihat seperti gadis,"

Baekhyun segera mencubit dengan penuh kasih sayang pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengaduh namun terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Ketika kita berkencan nanti, aku ingin kau menggunakan sweater warna biru langit dan celana jeans panjang. Tertutup namun menggemaskan-"

Baekhyun kembali merona karena ucapan Chanyeol. Tangan namja itu mengalihkan tangannya ke rambut Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku ingin rambutmu ditata seperti sekarang. Ponimu ini sangat lucu jika kau ingin tahu. Membuatmu semakin imut dan menggemaskan,"

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin memerah. Ia bisa melihat telinga namja mungil itu juga memerah.

"Lalu kau tak perlu memakai make up. Apalagi pelembab bibir karena-"

CHU

"Bibirmu sudah sangat manis tanpa mereka,"

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan sedangkan Baekhyun sesak nafas karena perlakuan Chanyeol yang tak ia duga-duga. Merasa tidak terima karena Baekhyun merasa bahwa hanya ia yang selalu merona, Baekhyun akhirnya meraih bantal diatas sofa dan memukul Chanyeol sekuat tenaga.

'Bugh'

Chanyeol sedikit terjengkang ke belakang. Chanyeol menyingkirkan bantal di depan wajahnya dan menyeringgai. Baekhyun menyadari apa yang akan terjadi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menjauhi Chanyeol dengan bantalnya. Chanyeol tentu saja segera bangkit dan mengambil bantal lain dari sofa dan mengejar Baekhyun. Dan perang bantal pun terjadi dengan tawa yang menghiasi waktu berharga mereka.

* * *

.000.

* * *

Minggu membahagiaan banyak murid yang membuat mereka bisa bersantai dirumah, namun tidak untuk Gosam yang harus les mempersiapkan ujiannya. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ada kegiatan les, hanya saja ia mampir untuk latihan sampai sore setelah. Ia mandi dan bersiap-siap dengan baju yang rapi ke apartemen Baekhyun yang tidak jauh dari perusahaannya sehingga Chanyeol memilih untuk jalan kaki.

Tidak lupa di perjalanan ia mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan es krim dan camilan yang sebagian besar dilahap oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan sambil bernyanyi hingga tak lama ia sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Ia segera menaiki lift dan berjalan menuju apartemen Baekhyun.

'pip!pip!'pip!'pip!'

Taeyeon memberikan password rumahnya karena gadis itu sangat malas membukakan pintu, sedangkan Baekhyun jika sedang melakukan sesuatu, ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

Namja itu segera masuk setelah pintu di buka. Chanyeol terkejut dengan sepatu yang berserakan kemana-kemana. Ia yakin sekali ini ulah Taeyeon yang selalu terburu-buru dan membuat Baekhyun kerepotan.

"Ya! Byun Taeyeon. Jangan mengacaukan rumah apa kau tak kasihan pa-"

Chanyeol bungkam dan membulatkan matanya. disana ia melihat Baekhyun duduk dan menunduk sedangkan Taeyeon menatap namja itu tajam. Di depan mereka ada pria dan wanita yang juga menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa membungkuk memberi hormat pada mereka.

"Ya! Kenapa kau masuk sembarangan?" marah Taeyeon.

"Ya! Bukannya kau bilang padaku untuk masuk sendiri karena malas membuka pintu?" bela Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau ini pacar Taeyeon?"

"BUKAN!"

Wanita yang member pertanyaan itu segera menutup telingan ketika Chanyeol dan Taeyeon berteriak. Mereka saling memberikan tatapan jijik sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Em… dia Park Chanyeol, em… kekasihku,"

Wajah dua orang di depan Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdiri dan mencubiti Baekhyun.

"Ah! Baekhyun sudah besar ternyata!" ucap pria itu dengan bangga.

"Baekhyun, kau punya selera yang baguus!" tambah wanita itu.

Wanita itu segera meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum. Ia menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ah! Cocok sekali,"

"Ayo kita rayakan dengan makan malam!"

Dengan wajah bahagia menahan air mata wanita itu memeluk lengan pria di sampingnya. Chanyeol terus membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun tiba-tiba suasananya menjadi sebuah perayaan. Baekhyun menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya ke Chanyeol.

"Mereka orang tuaku, Chan."

Mendengar bisikan Baekhyun Chanyeol mengangguk paham, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan ekpresi terkejutnya.

"APA?!"

* * *

.000.

* * *

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Duduk di ruang makan dengan eomma Baekhyun yang terus menyendokkan makanan ke piringnya. Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan eommanya, tapi wanita itu trlalu bahagia untuk menuruti Baekhyun.

Setelah mengetahui kenyataan mengenai orang tua Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera memperkenalkan dirinya secara formal. Untung saja ia menggunakan baju yang rapi sehingga terlihat lebih pantas di mata orang tua Baekhyun. Namun tanpa dugaan, mereka menyambut Chanyeol dengan cubitan pipi yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut dengan sikap pasangan suami istri itu.

Mereka mengobrol sebentar sampai akhirnya eomma Baekhyun pamit untuk masak makan malam dan menarik Baekhyun ikut serta. Disana Chanyeol merasa canggung karena duduk berdua dengan appa Baekhyun karena Taeyeon dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengambil plastic makanan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke dapur untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Diluar dugaan, Appa Baekhyun sangat ramah. Beliau bahkan sering melontarkan candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa bersama. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur karena Baekhyun lahir di keluarga yang penuh kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"Eomma, hentikan!"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak keberatan makanan dipiringnya terus bertambah. Ia baru saja latihan dan perutnya memang lapar, apalagi masakannya sangat enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, baek. Aku juga sedang lapar,"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafa pasrah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan Ibunya kembali semangat memberikan makanan di piring Chanyeol. Ayah Baekhyun juga ikut-ikut menyuruh istrinya menambah ini itu kepiring Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol masakan Baekhyun? Enak kan?" Tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Ah… tentu saja. Bahkan aku masih bisa memakannya sekenyang apapun," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum.

"Baekhyun memang sudah pantas menjadi seorang istri kan?"

'uhuuk!'

Baekhyun tersedak mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Chanyeol segera memberikan air putih pada Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir. Tentu pemandangan ini membuat orangtua Baekhyun sangat senang. Selesai menuntaskan masalahnya Baekhyun segera menatap Ibunya.

"Eomma jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Memang kenapa, Baek? Bukankah kau memang akan jadi istriku?"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol Baekhyun segera mencubit pinggang itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun tetap saja tawa terdengar selain Baekhyun. Wajah merah Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan.

Makan malam kali ini sangat menyenangkan. Chanyeol yang harus jauh dari orangtuanya merasa senang berada di tengah-tengah hangatnya keluarga Byun.

Selesai makan mereka bermain yuut dan itu membuat teriakan bahagia dan kecewa terdengar disana-sini. Terkadang suara kesakitan terdengar karena mendapat hukuman, namun senyum dan tawa tetap mendominasi permainan itu. Hingga sampai sangat malam. Taeyeon sudah tertidur, sedangkan Baekhyun mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya menahan kantuk.

"Tidurlah, aku akan pulang setelah ini," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Ta..Tapi-"

"Tidurlah,"

Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan Chanyeol lagi, lagipula rasa kantuknya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada orangtua Baekhyun.

"Walaupun kau akan menjadi Idol, kami harap kau tetap bisa menjaga putra kami dengan baik," ucap Tuan Park.

"Tentu. Baekhyun adalah prioritas dalam hidup saya. Saya sebenarnya tidak ingin merahasiakan hubungan ini, tapi Baekhyun ingin menyembunyikannya. Saya sadar Baekhyun bisa terluka jika memiliki kekasih Idol, untuk itu saya memintanya menunggu sampai saya lebih kuat dan bisa melindunginya dari hal tersebut,"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan mantap, ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan Baekhyun. Orangtua Baekhyun lega dan senang mendengar Chanyeol. Namun wajah eomma Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kuharap dia tak menunggu terlalu lama. Baekhyun sudah menunggu sesuatu sejak sebelum bertemu dengamu. Jadi eomma berharap penantiannya padamu bisa lebih cepat daripada penantiannya yang lain," ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Menunggu? Baekhyun menunggu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Orangtua Baekhyun tersenyum tipis namun sarat dengan kesedihan. Membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

"Hanya ingatlah bahwa Baekhyun adalah putra kami yang sangat berharga. Kami sangat menyayanginya, jadi kami harap kau bisa menggantikan kami menjaga apa yang sudah kami jaga selama ini," ucap Tuan Byun

Chanyeol masih penasaran, namun sepertinya orangtua Baekhyun tidak ingin membahasnya membuat namja itu memilih diam. Namja itu kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu. Tanpa dimintapun saya akan menjaga Baekhyun-"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mentap orangtua Baekhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Karena saya mencintai Baekhyun."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Pesan Krisgi

Sebenarnya Krisgi ingin membuat cerita romantic untuk mereka berdua, namun karena kondisi cerita Krisgi, peristiwanya terbatas. Sebenarnya disini disisipkan juga curhat Krisgi saat SMA yang harus kembali ke sekolah setelah makan malam. Semoga kalian reader-nim tidak mengalaminya dan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dimasa-masa remaja. Krisgi bahagia juga kok saat itu. Hehehe…

Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menunggu dan mendukung karya Krisgi. Jangan lupa untuk Review, Vote, dan Comment ya. Partisipasi reader-nim deul dalam cerita ini membuat Krisgi semakin semangat menulis.

Next Chapter : Chapter 4 (Fa)

Terima kasih


End file.
